Drunk
by KrystalClear101
Summary: The last thing that you want to happen on New Years Eve is to get stopped by the fuzz. What’s even more annoying is that he just so happens to think that you’re dunk. What’s up with that? May’s POV. AU: AS, a hint of PS & CS


**Drunk**

Just my luck. Just my God given luck. I hated driving, let alone driving at night. It's all because of my stupid supervisor. That idiot made me work today! On New Year Eve? Oh come on! The year is almost over, now is the time to be nice, not get me for the last time of 2008. I will never understand that woman.

In any case that's the least of my problems. Because noodles for brains made me work today, I was in a rush this morning and forgot to put my contacts in, so now I'm basically blind since it is nine twenty. I sighed as I rested my forehead on this steering wheel in front of the red light. The only thing I could see was blurring red lights which I assumed to be tail lights dashing back and forth in front of me.

So here I am, dotting in and out of traffic trying to get home to my lonely pathetic life the evening before the first day of 2009. Then I heard it. Sirens. The police? Oh man. I looked at my mirror and saw the red and blue flashing lights behind me. With a sigh, I pulled over to the nearest service station and waited for the usual donut-munching fatty to come out of his car and give me a ticket for God knows what.

I looked over and saw his flashlight shining through the driver seat window, so I let it down. He bent down and looked me in the eye. I gaped. He wasn't the usual donut-munching slob I had imagined. He was actually kind of cute. I couldn't see all that well but I noticed the details that mattered. Black hair, brown eyes, and of the ones I could see, nice teeth and they were all real.

"Uh…good evening o-officer." There I was, stuttering as if those were my first words. He just smiled in my direction and nodded. Aw! He is so cute!

"Good evening ma'am." He said. His voice is so gentle and smooth. "You haven't been drinking by any chance have you?" he asked in the nicest way possible. Drinking? What?

"No. No I haven't. Why?" I asked. Oh no. My driving!

"Well, I noticed that you were switching lanes and awful lot and you were driving in the middle of the street for a couple miles. Would you mind stepping out of the vehicle please?" he asked. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he really didn't want to do but hey, duty calls. I sighed.

"Sure." With that, I stepped out of my car to find out that he was a lot taller than me. Probably six foot or so, while I was just a modest five foot and five inches.

"Hmm…you don't seem to be intoxicated. You don't even seem like the type of person that drinks." He gave me another dazzling smile. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thank you." I said. He shook his head and pocketed his flashlight.

"So, what's with the reckless driving then?" he asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I don't have my contacts in and I'm basically blind without them." I said. He nodded as if understanding where I was coming from.

"That explains it then." He said. I nodded as the awkward silence edged on. I wanted to go home, but I was enjoying his company.

"Yeah, so…can I leave now?" I said. Why did I just say that? He chuckled a little bit as I stared at him strangely.

"I don't think that's very safe." He said. I laughed too. My driving wasn't that bad was it? "How about I take you out to dinner then I'll give you a ride home. How's that sound?" he asked. Wow, he is bold! I haven't even known him for ten minutes and we're already going to dinner. I can't say that I'm happy though.

"…what about my car?" I asked. There I was being pessimistic again.

"I can pick you up in the morning so you can get it then. Come on, you don't want to be alone on New Years Eve do you?" Was I really that readable? I blushed out of embarrassment and looked to the side.

"No, not really." I smiled. "Sure, I'll go." I agreed. I saw a wave of happiness flash over him as he led me to his police car and opened of the passenger door and I sat inside waiting for him on the other side. Once he was inside he started up the car and backed out of the parking space and drove out of the service station parking lot and onto the main street.

"Aren't you on duty?" I asked, starting up a conversation.

"Actually, I got off about five minutes after I stopped you." He said with a smile. I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. He looked over at me and laughed too.

"So why'd you ask me out?" I asked again. This time he took a little longer to answer.

"I don't know. I guess I acted on an impulse plus you seemed like a decent person." He answered. I blushed at his comment. Thank god it was dark and he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, a decent person who's alone on New Years…" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm alone too. Actually, this is the first time in years." He admitted with his eyes staying glued to the road.

"Why is that?" I'm just full of questions tonight huh?

"I just recently broke up with my girlfriend, Misty." He said. Recently? Don't tell me you're on the rebound?

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Well I'm not." He laughed. I looked up at him with a surprised smile on my face. "I broke up with her. She was getting a little too…I don't know…controlling and I my pride couldn't take much more of it. So I ended it." He shrugged.

"Wow…" I said.

"Enough about me. What's a girl like you doing alone on New Years?" he asked.

"What do you mean a girl like me?" I asked.

"I think you know what I mean." He gave a short laugh. "You're a very attractive woman, if you don't mind me saying." I blushed…again.

"Well thank you." I gave a smile. "I'm in a similar situation to yours. You see, just broke up with my boyfriend, Drew." I said. His eyes widened a bit.

"Should I be sorry?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"No. He was getting to be a bit too clinging." I said as I twisted a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, I hate that. So…ah…" His voice drifting a bit.

"It's May." I said.

"Oh yeah! I'm Ash." He said. "So May, heh that's a pretty name," he said and I could tell that he was being truly honest. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably nothing. I don't ever really do anything at all really." I admitted, I sounded like such a loser just now.

"You want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe go to the park?" he offered. A second date. He is REALLY forward. But I wanted to. There's just something about him that I like a lot. Maybe it's his personality or his looks. I don't know, but I like him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I can bring my dog." I said and then he looked over at me with a smile.

"I can bring my dog too!" I laughed at his childlike antics as he pulled into the parking lot of the Olive Garden. Modern, yet elegant. I like the Olive Garden.

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up tomorrow, say seven-ish then we'll go to the park and then I take you back to get your car. Okay?" he said. I nodded as he stopped the car and got out. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for me. I smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had been so polite to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He answered as we linked arms and walked into the restaurant. You know, I was beginning to like me supervisor a little more now.


End file.
